My Fairy
by Ice and Thunder
Summary: How will he tell her, when he keeps chickening out? He's a real man, isn't he? Challenge #3 for The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge.


**My Fairy**

**I'm sorry. Honestly. My life's in shambles right now. I can't find the time to do anything. I've been through all sort of shit. But, that doesn't mean I've stopped writing. In fact, I'll try to write more. For **_**Shadow Games**_**, I'm really sorry. Screw homework, I'm doing that coming weekend, I promise. Well, until then, this is for the third challenge of **_**The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge**_**. **

**2095 words!**

***I don't own anything, apart from my imagination. **

**Enjoy!**

**-(^_^)-**

What do I do now? Valentine's Day is coming up again, and I have no idea how I'm going to confess my love to her. Last year was terrible. I did the only thing a man absolutely can't do, no matter what. I chickened out. I was about to tell her, but the words just wouldn't exit my mouth. So I improvised. Anyway, I need to wake up early for school tomorrow again, so it'd be best if I fell asleep.

And after trying to for about half an hour, I give up. She's just not leaving my mind. Again. Every night she pops up into my head, with her light brown colored hair, her beautiful dark brown eyes, her visibly pink lips… Damn it. I'm doing it again. But I can't simply forget about her either. She makes me worry so much, yet I simply just know I'm in love with her.

I met her a few years ago, when I first entered high school. Turned out she was in my class. She looked like one of those people that laughs when someone gets hurt. A sadist. And it turned out to be true, too. We'd always quarrel. We still do actually, but at least now we don't hate each other. Anyway, that's kind of how my first year went, studies aside. It was always that way with us. Her friends were all a grade higher. My only friends at the time were my two sisters. But one was still a little young to enter high school, and the other was a grade higher than me.

I still remember when I was helping out at school, trying to get more students to join, and all that stuff. Master made the groups that would guide the future students of Fairy Tail High through the school, give information about the classes, and so on. And he made a manly decision too. He paired me with her. Of course, at the time I cursed. But who knew what would happen later? It was the most surprising outcome ever. But now back to the point. That day, my younger sister came to check out the school. Like usual, I was quarreling with my 'partner'.

"_Damn it, woman! What are you trying to do here?!"_

"_Me?! What are you talking about, you big oaf?!"_

"_We can get suspended if you keep this up!"_

"_It wasn't even my fault, you're the one that told me to press the button!" _

"_I told you to do that _**after**_ the damn car had passed!" _

"_Then be clear next time!" _

"_You-" I was interrupted by the sound of a car horn and turned my head towards the source of the sound. It was only then that I noticed that we had kept a whole line of cars waiting. Both of us bowed our heads in apology and opened the gates. Yeah, we were on gate duty. We had to open the gates every time to let a car pass, since only students and family members can enter the school grounds willingly. Safety reasons, since a bunch of shadowy figures have been appearing in Magnolia. _

"_Elf-nii-chan!" I turned around at the sound of my younger sister's voice. _

"_Lisanna!" She tackle-hugged me, but I caught her without moving an inch, and returned the embrace. "How are you?"_

"_I'm doing great, Elf-nii-chan! What about you?" She smiled up at me with those blue eyes of hers. Just when I was about to answer, I heard a cough. That's right, she was still here. "Ehm… Lisanna, this is Evergreen." I simply introduced her._

"_Is she your girlfriend?" My white-haired sister randomly asked, throwing the both of us off guard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Evergreen look shocked._

"_Of course not, Lisanna!" I answered. _

"_Me, the girlfriend of this moron of a man? No, thank you." Evergreen joined me. _

_Lisanna simply giggled in response, somehow enjoying the situation. "Okay then! I'll see you two later!" She entered the school, skipping lightly. _

"_Sorry about that…" I murmured, then remembered her insult. "Wait, what do you mean with 'this moron of a man'?!" Before she could answer, another car horn sounded._

My eyes open and I peer at the dark ceiling. My hands move up to my eyes, and I rub my now closed eyelids. I push myself up into a sitting position, then slip out of bed. I quickly change into my regular clothes, consisting of gray jeans and a green jacket, which can't be closed. I shoved my feet into my black shoes, and grabbed a belt, wrapping it around my trousers. I slip out of the room, and out of the building. The school building. Students can live in the school building if they want, but they have to pay rent. Nee-Chan worked as a barmaid, and a model, so we could pay the rent. I head to a certain spot in the bushes, and slip through. This was the only place that wasn't filled thorns and twigs, so I could leave silently.

Walking through the streets, I let my thoughts wander. And of course, I think back to her. Lately everything reminded me of her, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

'_Majestic Fairy': "Hey, Elfman."_

'_Beastly Man': "Hey, Evergreen. What's up?"_

_I typed the words into my phone, sitting at my desk. I had started to take a liking to her, without realizing it yet, I think. We had befriended each other, in our own, twisted way. We still argued a lot, every day in fact, but the insults decreased. _

'_Majestic Fairy': "Could you possibly meet me at the library? I… want to share something with you. But you'll have to keep it a secret, alright?"_

'_Beastly Man': "Sure thing, I'm on my way." I replied. I had wondered what she wanted to talk to me about for as long as the walk to the library took. _

_When I arrived, I saw her wearing her usual green dress, her hair loose this time instead of in a ponytail. It… suited her. _

"_Hey, Evergreen, what's up?" I asked. When she looked me in the eye, I saw a flash of what looked like regret. Did she regret calling me here? What was wrong anyway? She didn't reply, but simply headed inside, and I followed her. She settled down in a corner of the room, and with a coffee in hand too. I followed her example, grabbing a cup of tea and sat down opposite of her. _

"_I… have a crush on Laxus." She blurted out. I spit out my tea, spilling it all over the table between us. _

"_Eh, sorry…" I murmured, accepting the piece of cloth handed to me by one of the librarians. I started cleaning it up and nodded at Evergreen to continue. "You do know who Laxus is, don't you?"_

"_Yeah, he's in Nee-Chan's class, right? Tall, broad blonde with spiky hair and a scar?" _

_Evergreen gave a small nod as confirmation, then continued. "Laxus and I… We grew up together. Together with Bickslow and Freed." I nodded, processing her words. Freed was the guy with long, green hair, always dressed formally. Bickslow was his opposite, a big, blue-haired dude that for some reason always wore a visor, barely revealing his face. A weird bunch, but somehow fitting together perfectly. "So that's how it is…" I muttered more to myself than to the girl in front of me. "Yeah, but I need you to keep it a secret, alright?" _

"_Uhm, sure, you can trust me."_

"_If I couldn't, I wouldn't have told you, you idiot." _

"_Right, right…" I muttered, still processing the information. It seemed logical, but at the same time it didn't. But whether she liked it or not, at that moment I knew we were starting grow closer. And I was sure she could feel it too. _

I pass the library. The sun has yet to rise, but somehow I always wake up early in the morning, after having dreamed about her. Or having had a nightmare about her. A bit further along the road, I come across a familiar spot. I let my thoughts go back in time, remembering what happened here.

_I had to borrow a book for Nee-Chan, so I came to the library. After having found the book, I borrowed it and left the library. It was a pretty normal day. But as soon as I walked on, I passed a dark alley. I risked a glance inside, and saw a figure sitting there. I could make out long, loose hair, and a full shirt with a vest paired along with long jeans. I stopped in my tracks, since I saw the head of the figure buried in her legs, having pulled them to her chest. I approached her, since my sister always told me to take care of everyone. Even if they were total strangers. So I approached the female, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" I asked. She raised her head, and my eyes widened. So did hers. Of course it was Evergreen. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks wet, and I'd never seen her look that sad before. "What happened, Evergreen?" I asked, concern evident in my voice._

"_Leave me alone, Elfman. I'm not in the mood right now." She answered, venom evident in hers. I don't know why, but I didn't back off._

"_No. You're telling me what's wrong. Crying doesn't suit you."_

"_JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE, ALRIGHT?!" She screamed. I covered my ears, then frowned and grabbed her wrist. _

"_Come with me." I didn't leave her with time to reply, as I was already dragging her into the library, pulling her with me to the spot where we last spoke. I sat down and motioned for her to do the same. She was hesitant at first, but then released a sigh and seated herself in front of me. _

"_I… confessed… to Laxus…" She whispered._

It doesn't take a genius to know what happened next. Yes, he rejected her. But that was two years ago. Now he's started dating Cana. No one had seen that coming. Anyway, after last year, Evergreen started opening up to me. She told me what was bothering her, and I just listened, or gave advice. She'd always start a conversation with a _'Hey'_, and I'd ask her how she was doing. That's when she let it out. We grew closer, the bickering became less, still there, but less. Then last year she wanted a job.

_I'd just fallen for her. I got nervous, and started spouting some nonsense about being a man. Then I'd leave as fast as possible. One day, Mr. Connell let us work on a project. Evergreen pulled me out of class, saying she was going to the computers outside of the classroom. The teacher allowed it, so she pulled me to the computers and simply stared at me. "Uhm, Ever?"_

"_Here." She handed me a piece of paper. It had a job request on it. _

"_You wanna work at 8island?" I asked._

"_Yeah, but I don't wanna do it alone…"_

"_Sure, I'm in."_

She never showed up. We set a date for the interview, to which we both went. We got hired, and on the first day, she wasn't there. After work I asked her where she was. She didn't reply. This process repeated itself a couple of times, before I got tired and stopped asking. And I still work there. Yajima-san pays me well, and the work isn't too hard once you get used to it.

But now for my confession. I really don't know how I'm gonna do it… I suppose I'll just have to improvise.

-(^_^)-

"Evergreen. We need to talk." I pull her with me outside of the school building.

"What's up?"

"I'm in love with… a certain girl." Damn it, not again! What the hell just happened?!

"Really? Who's the girl?" She asks. I try to scan her face for any sign of emotion, but can't find it.

"You'll… find out tomorrow…" I murmured, leaving immediately to collect my thoughts. I enter the bathroom, splashing water in my face.

…

And the next day, I meet her in front of the library. "Evergreen… I…"

"I know, you idiot. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"I-" Suddenly I was cut off. Something was pressing against my lips. And when I found out it was her, I knew she'd be my fairy.


End file.
